


What if?

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, star wars the last jedi
Genre: F/M, Gen, Rian Johnson retire bitch, Whaddup Kyle Ron is a manipulative shit, rey is gay and deserves better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Things get a bit hot in battleTLJ SPOIleRS





	What if?

As snoke lays sliced in half on his throne, his guards all dead or dying and Kylo Ren breathing hard, Rey looks over to the vaguely refrigerator shaped man. Did they really just take out an entire force of elite guards? The smell of death and the sizzle of her lightsaber points to yes. She turns to face Kylo, who starts toward her. Before he can speak, Rey ignites her blade and sends it through his chest. Get dunked on, pissbaby.

**Author's Note:**

> i Love being harassed over an 80 word joke fic. Y’all are something else.


End file.
